


Sow Your Seed

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff and Mush, Gardens & Gardening, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Canon, Season Four story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Almost a year after the fall Will and Hannibal are living a murder free lifestyle. They are friendly but not yet friends again, but soon Will feels ready to perhaps explore the possibility for more.Then the garden happens.





	Sow Your Seed

 

 

If there was one thing Will knew about Hannibal Lecter was that he didn’t do anything by halves. 

  
Their life after the fall was mostly a sedate one, calm and secluded from civilization while the hunt died down. Will rediscovered a love of books that Hannibal encouraged which made for lively discussion at the dinner table.    
  
Books really were the only thing that they safely discussed for that first year while he saw Hannibal fight to hold in other urges.    
  
They didn’t talk about them.    
  
Will almost clammed up when it seemed like the perfect time and he saw Hannibal’s disappointment but there was never deliberate coaxing or forceful intrusion into thoughts he didn’t freely give.    
  
Hannibal couldn’t shower Will with the attention he wanted so Will let him do it in other ways: cooking, books, and clothes. They enjoyed their time together as banal it seemed.    
  
Then one morning Will woke to find a dog in his bed.    
  
Her collar said Encephalitis but he ended up calling her Cephie.    
  
Cephie was another way to be close without going too far and Will found himself basking in their shared love of her. He even went so far as to curl up on the couch beside Hannibal while they read with Cephie in between.    
  
Their friendly strained looks became more open and three hundred and thirty seven days into their new life Will thought perhaps he was ready for that talk.    
  
Then the garden happened.    
  
Flower after flower, pot after pot, they were dug and planted all around the safe house. 

  
Hannibal bought things like gardening gloves, floppy hats, and even a compost bin.   
  
Will tried not to get annoyed with the newfound hobby, really he did, because Hannibal seemed so happy. Their dinner discussions went from literary analysis to yard work. He would show Will the plants progress week by week and the forced smile Will gave went unnoticed.   
  
He felt awkward bringing up his annoyance and thought maybe the excitement would die down.   
  
Then Hannibal started on the herbs.   
  
Fuck Will hated those herbs.   
  
Day after day he blathered on about how fantastic the parsley was, the oregano perfection, and one more word about the basil would make Will stab someone.   
  
“Did you know basil was considered sacred in some cultures? They thought it favored by the gods.”  
  
Will stabbed his basil pesto gnocchi. “No.”  
  
Hannibal picked up his fork and smiled at the tiny shredded green herbs. “It’s amazing how much backstory each herb and plant has. Endlessly fascinating.”  
  
Will shoved his food in and refused to look up.   
  
Fuck basil.   
  
He stood outside without a shirt on for a week following the basil conversation, his shyness gone, and couldn’t believe the lack of attention Hannibal gave.   
  
The green devil plants were more important than he was.   
  
That’s when he had just about enough.   
  
He waited till Hannibal went into town, waved as the car went down out of the driveway, and whistled for Cephie.   
  
“C’mere girl. Daddy wants you to dig some holes.”  
  
Encephalitis loved to hide bones in the yard, mostly on the outer edge of their property, but some coaxing was all it took for Will to get her going somewhere else.   
  
He went into the house with a smug smile on his face after tossing down a plethora of bones for her to hide.   
  
Will peeked out after fifteen minutes and saw more of the garden being decimated. He felt no remorse at the destruction.   
  
Hannibal wouldn’t need the garden soon anyway.   
  
Forty five minutes later he heard Hannibal scream.   
  
“ENCEPHALITIS NO!”  
  
Will rushed out the patio door and found Hannibal on his knees in the grass holding what looked like basil in his cupped hands.   
  
Suddenly Will felt like an asshole.   
  
“Oh god, I—“  
  
Hannibal raised head slowly. The murderous gaze he directed Will’s way was equal parts arousing and terrifying.   
  
“Where did she get the bones?”  
  
Will blinked.   
  
“Uh...they were leftovers from dinner the other night. I thought—“  
  
“You thought to give the dog seven bones and leave her to her own devices right in front of the garden?”  
  
Will swallowed. “I...”  
  
Hannibal tossed the basil down hard.   
  
“This is childish behavior I wouldn’t have ever expected from you. Not now, not after...it’s no matter. I can see you have decided to not allow me any opportunity to give love to anything, even plants.”  
  
He turned to head for the car. Will ran after him and grabbed his arm only to be rebuffed.   
  
“DO NOT TOUCH ME!”  
  
Will took a deep breath and let it out in a rush. “I didn’t....I wasn’t...fuck I just wanted...”  
  
“You seem to have gotten what you wanted, Will. Congratulations. I am going for a drive.”  
  
“Hannibal just let me explain.”  
  
Hannibal shook his head. “Your actions are explanation enough.”  
  
Will watched him go with dread and feared that he’d go on a murder spree over stupid flowers that resulted in his capture. He pulled out his cell and thought to call but really was that the type of conversation to have over the phone?  
  
He turned to see Cephie lying on the patio surrounded by dug up flowers and covered in dirt.   
  
“You wanna help Daddy dig some more holes?”  
  
Her tail wagged.   
  
So that’s what they did.   
  
For the next few hours he knelt in the grass and mud to attempt to fix his mistake. The end result wasn’t perfect and some of the plants looked a little worse for wear but he’d tried.   
  
That’s all that mattered right?  
  
He was still finishing up the herbs when the sound of the car made Cephie’s ears perk up. Will attempted to rush and a few leaves fell off what was labeled “Oregano”. He cursed and picked them up.   
  
“Will?”  
  
He turned and saw Hannibal carrying a bag with what looked like dog treats and wine sticking out of it.   
  
“I know it’s not perfect.”  
  
Hannibal dropped the bag onto the grass and knelt down beside him. He touched the basil almost lovingly.   
  
“Cephie helped dig more holes and I—“  
  
He was cut off when Hannibal touched his cheek and turned him.   
  
“I do not know what to say.”  
  
Will let out a long breath. “I do.”  
  
He pulled Hannibal into a kiss that was full of every ounce of love he’d denied them over the past year. Hannibal pulled him closer and they fell back onto the grass which only made Cephie rush to their aid. She licked at Will’s cheeks and he broke the kiss to laugh.   
  
“Go lay down!”  
  
Hannibal smiled as he straddled Will before he kissed him again.   
  
They rolled around in the grass till the dog started to bark so loud both of them turned to see her holding one of the too damaged flowers in her mouth.   
  
Hannibal nuzzled the underside of Will’s chin.   
  
“You destroyed the plants out of jealousy, not anger?”  
  
Will gripped his hair tight and shivered.   
  
“I’ve never hated basil more.”  
  
Hannibal kissed his chin and then his mouth again. “I was only so enslaved by them because I found myself falling more in love with you each day and did not know if I could keep my feelings inside. My devotion to the garden is a testament to my feelings for you.”    
  
Will smiled. “As nice as that is I’d rather you devote yourself to me. If that’s ok?”  
  
Hannibal rocked into him and Will felt his hardness. He licked his lips.   
  
“Yes, that’s very much ok to me as well.”  
  
Not long after, the garden was dead.   
  
Blood was on their hands again and they had never been happier. 


End file.
